


[古雷佛塞特]新生毛

by graygraygray



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Kudos: 1





	[古雷佛塞特]新生毛

剃髮後每日起床再也不必梳理他的髮，讓其看起來服順、柔貼、既不失威嚴又有十足的領導者風範。起初看見鏡中自己模樣的那些不習慣也漸漸看得慣了。變化得太多，留住得太少，一切都是，一直都是。如今他頭頂清爽，新生的細毛有些癢，盥洗起來倒是輕鬆不少。就算是義手，他習於雙手做事多年，獨臂在生活上尚可自理，就是動作緩慢許多。他寧可做得慢些，也不願讓旁人協助，他從燃燒殆盡的火堆中殘留下那樣微薄的尊嚴，誰也沒打算再去剝奪。

青年說我要去做我該做的事，古雷就做你該做的事吧！他正準備回「這種道理難道還要你教我」，些微的停頓使他對青年的笑容閃避不及，穿透一層玻璃，彷彿午後才會透過圓窗照進他房裡的斜陽，並不總盯著瞧，畢竟就算映上牆壁的反射也偶爾會令他感到刺眼。

就結論而言他回應給青年的是沉默。站起身時椅子摩擦地面的噪音使人不悅，還是早晨，青年汗痕未乾的上衣透露外頭是個大好晴天，他轉身向回走，要是下午能轉陰天就好了。

最後一縷異色火焰熄滅，人們又升起新的篝火，而他的暗色囚服上沒有條碼沒有編號也沒有名姓，他的處境特殊，待遇也獨特，在決定到底是誰能擁有裁決他的權力，以及正式的判決下來前，半是囚禁半是種庇護，是現下最妥善的安置。儘管（一如青年主張的）他從沒想過要逃，至少在這座行星上。事已至此，他從來不曾自理應承擔的義務中逃走。

看守漫不經心地與他走在狹長的走廊，他記得此人是誰，曾經住哪，有一家妻小，從避難所出來後復了職，對他既沒有過多喜愛也沒有多少憤怒。

他說我想去廁所，看守說喔，好啊。

在洗手台前溫吞地扭開水龍頭，沒有為什麼的，他又看了眼鏡子。乾淨的清水自水龍頭不斷湧出，他搔了搔頭，短髮帶刺觸感搔在厚實的掌中，有些似他們倆面對面時，他用右手輕撫對方的頭以示安慰與嘉獎（隨著彼此年紀漸長，他的手便從頭頂移到肩上）。他這才想到，從青年還是少年的時候，他便總是用沈然的態度來包裝他面對對方時不自然出現的停頓，以至於，他幾乎從未錯過他任何一個燦爛如朝陽又令他感到難堪的笑。


End file.
